


Faster

by HelldiverOfLykos



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Ficlet, M/M, idk how to tag this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelldiverOfLykos/pseuds/HelldiverOfLykos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You ready?” John asked softly as he tangled his fingers with Sherlock’s. The streetlamps’ light surrounded them, painting the detective’s curls with silver and gold, and highlighting the crinkles around John’s smiling eyes. Sherlock pressed a kiss to his lover’s lips.</p><p>“Only if you are,” Sherlock murmured against John’s lips.</p><p>_______________________________</p><p>John and Sherlock decide to spend some... extra time together. But it's really not what it sounds like.</p><p>Originally posted on my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faster

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this, please note that there are some dub-connish elements in this, BUT please hear me out. It's really not what it looks like.

“You ready?” John asked softly as he tangled his fingers with Sherlock’s. The streetlamps’ light surrounded them, painting the detective’s curls with silver and gold, and highlighting the crinkles around John’s smiling eyes. Sherlock pressed a kiss to his lover’s lips.

“Only if you are,” Sherlock murmured against John’s lips. His voice rumbled low and sent pleasant vibrations through the other man’s chest.

“We’ll take it slow, ok? Then if you’re comfortable with it, we’ll pick up the pace.”

Sherlock nodded in agreement, tangling long, slim fingers with shorter, more calloused ones.

They started slow, like John said they would. They took their time to enjoy each other and bask in the quiet moments they had to themselves. Sometimes one reached for the other’s hand. Sometimes they exchanged a soft, sweet kiss. But Sherlock could tell it wasn’t enough for John.

“We can speed up if you’d like,” he suggested.

“Are you sure?” A crease appeared between John’s eyebrows and he slowed down a bit. “I-I don’t want you to get injured or anyth-”

“I can take it.”

“Then you’d better not complain about it tomorrow when you wake up aching all over,” John replied.

“Let’s go, then,” Sherlock smiled as he pecked John's lips.

John started to slowly increase his speed so that Sherlock had time to adjust, but it didn’t take long before it was too much for Sherlock. He was panting hard as he watched John go faster and faster, before finally setting a punishing pace for Sherlock to match.

“John!” he cried, but John kept going.

“John, stop!” Sherlock gasped as he propped himself against the wall with one arm. He couldn’t take it anymore. He took a deep breath.

“John, stop! This isn’t fun anymore!” he yelled.

John froze. He turned and rushed to Sherlock’s side.

“God, Sherlock, are you ok?” he asked, the crease reappearing between his eyebrows.

“I’m fine,” Sherlock wheezed. “Just… need… to catch my… breath.”

“I told you we should have taken it slow.”

“Well, how was I to know you could run so fast?”

“I don’t know, maybe you could have deduced it?” John shot back, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“I don’t understand why people go through this sort of thing. Why would you go running for fun? It’s not even that effective a form of exercise.”

“How would you know? You’ve only done it once-”

“And look at me. Also, Mycroft runs and it doesn’t seem to be helping _him_.”

“Look, I did suggest staying in bed with you tonight, but you said we should spend some time with each other aside from arguing, watching telly, casework, amd sex.”

“And I was wrong. Yes, you heard me. I’m very content with arguing, watching telly, doing casework, and having sex with you, so can we please go home?”

John smiled. “Alright, love."

” And once we’re home, we’re going to exercise a bit more. Only, this time, it will involve more bouncing and less running.“

**Author's Note:**

> See? What did I tell you?
> 
> I'm Willasherlyscottholmes on tumblr!


End file.
